The Reunion
by Fanpire95
Summary: What if Bella lived in the same time as the Salvatore brothers? What would happen if they met again as vampires? First story. Please read and review. M because I'm not sure where I'm gunna go with this. May change. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: The History

Chapter 1: The History

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Except a love for them with the fiery passion of a thousand suns.**

_This is my first story, so thank you for reading. I had wanted to for a while, but lacked the confidence. I hope you enjoy and if there are any questions, feel free to PM me. Enjoy! _

BPOV

Mystic Falls, Virginia. So many memories, both good and bad. It was my hometown, where I was born in 1844. Where I met my best friends, Stefan and Damon. Where I was changed in 1862. Where my life took a completely new direction.

I had lived in Mystic Falls my whole life. My family had lived here for generations. I had met Stefan and Damon when I was very young. Even though they were younger than me, we had always gotten along. It was probably because in our small town no one else was worth talking to. Everyone was fake, and I was the only one they actually liked, instead of just being civil to. Until Katherine came. Bitch. I didn't know i could hate someone so much until I met her. She had ruined all of our lives, and to her it was just a game.

She came to Mystic Falls one Spring. Said her parents had died and she needed a fresh start. New town. New people. A place where people didn't look at her with pity. A place where she could hold on to their memory, but not be haunted by their death. I believed her. Everyone did, including Stefan and Damon. The had both fallen head over heels in love with her. At her beckoned call, whatever she needed. Bitch.

They thought I didn't know. I wasn't blind. I saw the way they looked at her. I saw the way she looked at both of them. It was disgusting. Just thinking about both of them being involved with her at the same time made me sick. I told them I didn't like it. I told them somethig felt wrong about her. That something didn't add up. That her story wasn't true. They didn't listen.

It shocked me. It hurt even worse. I had them both my whole life, and they turned around and chose her over me. Some random girl who they had known for 3 weeks. Who was lying about her past. Her parents didn't die in a fire. But if they did, I'm almost positive the bitch lit the match herself.

They had told her. I wasn't sure which one it was, but she knew what I told them. They had ratted me out. She found me 2 days later. Said she didn't appreciate the fact that I was trying to turn the boys against her. Said that just because I was jealous, that didn't mean I had to ruin everything for her. I corrected her. Said that I didn't like them that way. That they were my best friends and I didn't see them as anything more. I'm not sure what happened after that. I remember us fighting and yelling some more. But the next thing I knew, she had pushed me up against a tree and was biting me. I could feel my blood pouring out of me and going into her mouth. I was getting dizzy, from both the blood loss and the pain. And then suddenly, it stopped. Her grip on me was lost and I fell to the ground. I vaguely remember hearing a struggle...then nothing. I felt a hand brush the hair away from my forehead. "It'll be alright, little one," the voice said, "you're safe now." The next thing I felt was something at my mouth. "Drink, child. It'll make you heal faster." So I did. It was a strange taste and I couldn't describe it if I tried, but it wasn't necessarily bad.

When I woke, I was in a bed that was unfamiliar to me, in a house equally as unknown. It was the house of the man who had saved me. Gabriel was his name. He had to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Jet black hair with clear, icy blue eyes made for a striking contrast on his young face. He didn't look a day over 20, but he gave off this air, and his eyes held something, that he had seen much and survived more, an old soul. He told me of vampires and how they were real. All their weaknesses, once he realized I wouldn't hurt him, strengths, and how to spot one. It was agreed that I would stay at his house for the time being.

The next day, I had went shopping for food when these men cornered me into an alley. They tried to rape me, but I fought with everything I had. I knew Gabriel would come looking for me before too long, and if I could fight them off until then, I would be fine. They got impatient, though, and annoyed with my fighting, so one stabbed me in the chest. They ran off so they wouldn't get caught. I laid there for what seemed like forever. I was in pain and I couldn't breathe. I knew Gabriel wouldn't get there in time. I knew I would die.

That's where my memories cut off for a while. Little did I know, I had Gabriel's blood in my system when those bastards killed me. So now I am a vampire. Yay. That was obviously sarcastic. But anyways, I am back at Mystic Falls for the first time in 149 years. My memories were resurfacing and that wasn't necessarily a good thing, so I went in search for a bar.

I drove for a few minutes, taking in all the changes since I was last here, and finally saw a place called The Grill. I looked inside when I drove by and could vaguely see a bar inside, so I turned around and parked. I could feel eyes on me as I opened the door and walked up to the bar. When the bartender came over to me I ordered tequila and waited somewhat patiently for him to get back with my drink. A few seconds after he had got back with my drink I heard someone sit at the stool next to me. I looked over and gasped. It was a face I hadn't seen, and hadn't expected to see, in almost 150 years. Damon Salvator. He looked over at me and let out a shocked gasp , too. "Bella?" he asked, as if confirming what was right in front of him. "Hi Damon," I said, almost questioningly as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Again

Chapter 2: Hello Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Except for all Twilight books and movies, most Vampire Diaries books, and the first and second season on DVD :D**

_AN: I want to thank everyone who read! I was sooo excited when I saw so many people from so many places read my story! Thank you for giving my story a chance. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!_

DPOV

Oh. My. God. Bella. That was a face I haven't seen in what seems like forever. She's still just as beautiful. Her hair. Her eyes. Those lips I just wanna-

Wait. What? God, I've turned into a fucking girl. I do not want to kiss Bella...Do I? No! She's a friend. That's it. If she still considered me a friend. We hadn't seen each other in almost 150 years! I can't believe she's here. I can't believe she's a vampire. I can't believe she's hotter than she was when we were human. Okay, so I'll admit she's hot. I mean, I'd have to be blind or gay not to admit that.

"Hi Damon," she said questioningly, almost as if she couldn't believe it was me. I could relate.

"Bella?" I asked "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," she confirmed. She looked nervous, like she wasn't sure how I would respond to her presence. I wasn't even sure yet. Not entirely.

I squealed and giggled as I picked her up and spun her around. Her laugh was beautiful. I hade never heard a sound so-

Dammit! I do not like her like that. She is a friend. Nothing more. And I refuse to turn into a damn girl over her!

Her laughter had brought unwanted attention. I could see Stefan and Elena making their way over from the pool tables. Shit. I really didn't want to deal with them right now.

"Hey," I said suddenly, "can we go somewhere more private to talk?" I asked tentatively, not sure how she would take that or how she would respond.

"Sure," she said, smiling, "I'd like that. I want to know what you've been up to since I saw you last."

I smiled back. "Me too, and I think I know the perfect place to go."

She looked at me, curiosity swimming in her brown eyes. Beautiful eyes. Fuck! Stop it!

"Where?" she asked.

"You'll see." I said with a smirk planted on my face. I knew she hated surprises with a passion.

She frowned. "Damon," she whined, " I don't like surprises!"

I chuckled. "I know," I said as I pulled her to the door, thankfully before the lovebirds could come over and see what was up.

We went to my car where I opened the passenger door for her. She grinned, curtsied, and said thank you before getting inside. I shut her door before running around to the driver's side and hopping in.

BPOV

I can't believe it's him. He's certainly still as gorgeous, if not more, than when we were human. But I wasn't going to pine over him this time. Last time he went off with Katherine and it very nearly broke my heart. I tried to drop subtle hints. Apparently he wasn't the brightest person in the world when it came to that. And apparently almost everyone else in town knew of my infatuation with him. Everyone except him. Stefan knew. I knew he did because he kept pushing me to tell him in hopes that it would draw him away from Katherine. I obviously never told him. I always wondered if maybe he did know. Maybe he knew but didn't like me that way and didn't want to hurt my feelings. Jeesh, I was older than him, shouldn't I be more confident? I shouldn't be worried about him.

I was shaken from my thoughts when we pulled to a stop. I didn't recognize where we were, so I looked at Damon, a thousand questions in my eyes I'm sure. He just grinned and got out of the car. Ugh! I wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face so bad. I could feel my fingers twitching. Sigh. Not now. I got out of the car and looked around. There was nothing that could help me figure out where we were. It was just trees. Nothing else. Literally, nothing else. I, yet again, looked at Damon, trying to figure out where the hell we were.

"Follow me." he said, smirking as he turned around to walk into the woods. I sighed and just decided to do as I was told. I would get there much quicker. I followed him for about 10 minutes when he finally stopped.

He smiled triumphently and said, "Here we are."

I looked around and was in awe of what I saw. It was our place. It was where we went when we were upset or just wanted to hang out. There was a huge waterfall that we had always wanted to jump off of into the 10 feet deep water beneath it. There were all kinds of flowers and trees surrounding it. It looked just as magical now as it did back then.

I turned around, looked at Damon, and smiled.

"Thank you," I said sincerly, "I've missed this place."

He smiled back and said,"No problem. I come here all the time to think."

I took my shoes off, sat down, and put my feet in the water. "About what?" I asked after putting my shoes on the ground beside me.

Damon copied my motions and said, "Everything. The past. The future. Things I wish I could've done different and things I wish would happen."

I just looked at him. This was my Damon. He was always so closed off around other people, but with me, he was real. He was sweet, smart, and not afraid to express his emotions. I like him better this way. As my Damon. Not the fake Damon who puts up walls and a front to protect himself.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I missed you Damie."

I felt him smile against the top of my head. "I missed you too Bells."

_AN: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I can't tell how much I like it. Again thank all of you who have read my story. Please keep reading! And reviewing wouldn't hurt my feelings at all. :D I want to hear what you think. Tell me anything! Do you like it? Does it suck? What do you want to happen? What should I change? What should I improve on? Something! Give me some love! Or criticism. Either way I welcome it. I'm also going to put up a poll on who you want Bella to end up with. I don't know where I'm going with this story but I'm having fun getting there! Also, the Cullens will be involved. How, I'm not so sure, but they will be. There will be no jealous Edward or them trying to split Bella and whoever apart. I don't llike those stories so much but I do love those vamps! I will try to update everyday now that I'm on Christmas Break. I will continue to update as much as I can once school starts back up. I appreciate my readers sooo much! Leave me something! Lots-o-love to you! Until tomorrow!_


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up

Chapter 3: Catching Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just play around with the characters with whatever fantasy my little heart desires. :D**

_AN: Holy Smokes guys! I checked my email after I posted chapter 2 of this and chapter 1 of The Twilight Job and I had sooooo many! I had story alerts, favorite stories, author alerts, favorite authors, and reviews lined up for me! Thanks a lot! I tried to answer each one individually and send my thanks but if I missed anyone I apologize. I have a poll up on my profile for who you think Bella should end up with. I've had some tell me via review, but I would rather you vote so I can just look to see who wins. It won't be up long, but I'm not sure when I'll close it. So hurry up and vote! I hope you enjoy chapter 3!_

BPOV

As much as I want to stay here, in Damon's arms, forever, I knew we had things to talk about.

"So," I sighed,"our talk."

He sighed, too. "Yeah. What did you wanna talk about?"

I thought for a second. "Well," I paused,"where's Katherine?" I decided straight to the point would be best. It might make us uncomfortable, but it had to be asked.

I was right. As soon as the question came out of my mouth, he froze. "I don't know," he said stiffly,"I haven't seen her since 1864."

I was confused. What? Wasn't he in love with her? What about Stefan? Did Katherine change Stefan and run off with him? How did Damon change then? I guess the confusion showed on my face, because Damon sighed and started with his explanation.

"After you disappeared, me and Stefan were really upset. We went looking for you, but you were never found." He sounded so upset. I hated that I was the cause of it. No. Katherine was the cause of it. Bitch.

"It was your girlfriend's fault I disappeared, anyway," I said. I'm not bitter, or anything.

He looked confused. "Katherine? How is it her fault?"

I was furious. "Your _girlfriend_," I hissed the word,"found me and decided that she didn't like how close I was to you and Stefan. We argued and the bitch tried to drain me!" Yet again. Not bitter.

He looked insulted. "Katherine would never do something like that! She was right...you were jealous of her! I can't believe you would stoop this low, Bella."

Oh. _Hell._ No.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, as I stood up from our position on the ground. "What do you mean I'm jealous? First of all, you're not with her anymore, as far as I can tell, because you haven't seen her in almost 150 years! Second, even if you were, I wouldn't be jealous!" Lie. "And third, where the hell do you get off telling me I'm a liar? I would never lie to you! And yes, Katherine would do that. She's exactly the kind of person who would do that. She's a bitch who only cares about herself!"

As I finished my rant, Damon got even more upset.

"She's not a bitch! And she cares about me, I know she does! You weren't there. You didn't see what we did together. What we went through."

Ugh! Stupid! "If she cares about you then where the fuck is she? Huh? Where is she now? And if she really cared about you, even then, she wouldn't have been fucking your brother, too!"

He had nothing to say. What could he have said? Really. She wasn't here. She was off, probably screwing around with someone elses life, while Damon was here. Pining over her for the last almost century and a half. I could still see the denial on his face. He didn't want to believe me. Whatever.

"Damon, I'm sorry I was so harsh but," I sighed,"you have to see where I'm coming from."

He just looked at me. As if telling me to go on. Okay.

"You weren't there. You didn't see what happened that night."

_**Flashback**_

_**I was walking through the woods. There was a trail there that I used everyday to get home from the Salvatore house. I had been using it since I was a kid. Damon, Stefan, and I were all too familiar with them. We were always together.**_

_**I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around, to see what was there, but I saw nothing. I turned back around and started to walk faster, slightly frightened at what could be lurking in the woods. I heard leaves crunch to my right. I spun to face that direction. Nothing. Someone had to be following me. I stopped and listened. I didn't hear anything else.**_

_**"Hello?" I called out, frightened. "Is someone there?"**_

_**Nothing. I waited a second, then turned around and raced home. I only got about 10 feet before I felt something lightly touch my back. I went flying through the air and hit a tree. I landed, sprawled across these big rocks. Then, I felt a hand grab my throat and lift me up. I was choking. I couldn't breathe. When I opened my eyes, I saw the last person I expected.**_

_**"Katherine?" I asked. "What are you doing?"**_

_**She laughed bitterly. "I came to talk to you, Isabella. About the boys."**_

_**I froze. "Stefan and Damon?" I asked, confused.**_

_**"Yes," she said, exasperated,"of course. Who else would I be talking about." She, thankfully, loosened her grip on my neck. I guess so I could talk and still be understandable.**_

_**"What about them?"**_

_**"I want you to back off." she hissed,"They're mine, not yours. Your delusional if you think they like you. Your little crush is pathetic."**_

_**I just stared at her. Did she know I liked Damon? She said they. I don't think she knows,...maybe she's just guessing?**_

_**"I don't know what you're talking about, Katherine." I half lied. I liked Damon, yes. But Stefan, no. He was like my brother.**_

_**She laughed fakely,"Do you really think I'm that stupid, Isabella? I see how you look at them. You spend way too much time with them. And don't think I didn't hear about you trying to convince them to leave me alone. I know all about it. They would never leave me. They love me. And I love them."**_

_**I was so mad. "They don't love you Katherine, and you most certainly don't love them! You're using them! They're just your puppets! And I think it's sickening that you're having sex with both of them. They think they're in love but they don't know what that is! I don't even think **_**you**_** know what that is!"**_

_**When I finished, she was furious. I could see her veins coming out from under her eyes, which had turned blood red. I was scared out of my mind. What was she?**_

_**The next thing I know, she yanked my head to the side and bite into my neck. I screamed, but I knew no one could hear me in the middle of the woods. I was a mile away from both my house and the Salvatore's house.**_

_**I could feel my body weakening. I couldn't even hold myself up anymore. All of a sudden, I felt her get yanked away from me. I was too weak to stand on my own, so I fell to the ground. I heard a shuffle. A struggle. Then, nothing.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I retold the story to Damon, ending with Gabriel coming to save me. I told him about going to his house. The almost rape. How Gabriel helped me through my newborn years. Helped me control my thirst. He still looked disbelieving. Fine. Whatever.

I scoffed and started to walk off, but Damon grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry it's just..." he paused

I rose my eyebrows, telling him to continue.

"It's just hard for me to believe that she would do that," he explained. "When I was with her she wasn't like that, at all, and I'm just having a hard time believing that she did that."

I just stared at him. She really had him fooled. How could he believe she actually loved him? How could he not see what a complete and utter bitch she was?

He just sighed and started walking back the way we came.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Come on," he said, while motioning his head towards the path,"I'm gunna take you to my place."

I decided I would let it go for now, and just get back to being Bells and Damie. Just have fun.

"Okay Mr. Salvatore, but if you think I'm getting in bed with you this soon, you've lost a few of your marbles."

He chuckled, "We'll see about that, Isabella."

I giggled as we raced back to his car.

I touched the car a second before him. I turned toward him and taunted,"I win, what's my prize!"

He froze and looked toward the ground. He looked as if he were remembering something. "Whatever you want it to be," he whispered bitterly

I was confused. "Damon?" I asked tentatively.

He shook his head, as if clearing, it, and looked back at me. He gave me a fake smile and went to get in on the driver's side. I didn't say anything, just got in the passenger side.

DPOV

It couldn't be true. Katherine would never do something like that. Would she? I'm not sure. She was a vampire when we were human, so I guess it's possible. And we did spend an awful lot of time with Bella. Well, before Katherine came. I'd never realized it before, but we didn't spend as much time with Bella after Katherine showed up in our lives.

I felt bad. She had always been there for us, and we had thrown her away like yesterday's garbage. We always knew she could've hung out with other kids. Kids her age. But she said she would rather hang out with us. We were happy about it, of course. She was a great person. Kind, trustworthy, funny, always willing to help anybody, even a stranger, never lied-

She never lied. She was far too nice of a person to lie to somebody. Did that mean she doesn't lie now? Is she still too nice to lie to people. She always said she'd never lie to us. That we were her best friends and she would never keep anything from us. Is that still true?

I was pulled from my thoughts as we pulled up to the house. I could see Bella smiling from the corner of my eye.

"The old boarding house," she said, still smiling.

I nodded. "Yeah. Our house isn't standing anymore. God only knows what happened to it. Stefan saw it first. I didn't believe him, but when I got there it was just ruins." I frowned. I missed it. The memories from that house are amazing. I know I sound like a complete and total pussy when I say it, but I do. We met Bella in that house. We grew up in that house. Hell, we were born in that house.

"I'm sorry." she said empathetically

I tried to smile, but I think it came off as a grimace. "It's okay."

She was quite for a moment, thinking I guessed. "Does that mean Stefan's here, too?"

I grimaced. "Yeah he's here. He lives here, too. I don't know where he is now, though."

She looked confused. "What was that face for? You and Stefan used to be so close."

"It's nothing." I sighed. I really didn't want to get into it with her again.

She sighed, too. "Well," she said excitedly,"show me around. I never saw this place from the inside."

I laughed at her expression. She looked so excited at the thought of going inside. "Let's go, hot stuff."

She laughed as we exited the car and walked toward the house.

_AN: I tried to make this chapter longer, but when your writing, it's so much harder than you think. I don't plan this stuff out. I just sit down and pull stuff out of the air. I hope you like it so far. All the feedback I've gotten so far has been positive and I'm glad you're enjoying it. If there's something you want to see happen, review or PM me. I'd love to know. I realize that my Damon is a litlle OOC, but I just can't write the Damon we all know and love. I wish I could! I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, I know it upsets me. Vote on my poll for who you want to see Bella end up with! I won't keep it up long! I also just started another story! It's a crossover between Twilight and my favorite tv show Leverage! Please check it out. If you don't like it, tell me, but I would really appreciate it if you would at leadt give it a try! Lots-o-love to all of you! Adios!_


	4. Chapter 4: Katherine!

Chapter 4: Katherine!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Though, I wouldn't mind Damon owning me. At all. :D**

_AN: I realize there was some confusion about the last chapter. This story is set towards the beginning of season 1, pre-tomb opening. I realize that if it was post-tomb opening, Damon would have had no problem believing Bella and agreeing that Katherine is a complete and total bitch. I'm sorry for the confusion. I still have my poll up, so go and vote for who you want Bella to end up with in the end. Here's chapter 3!_

BPOV

He opened the door and I gasped. It was beautiful! And frikin' huge! For two guys, the place was nice. Clean. Nicely furnished. I raised an eyebrow when I saw bottles of alcohol by the fireplace. Scotch. Tequila.

I guess Damon saw my face, because he chuckled. "What?" he asked innocently. Yeah, right. Him. Innocent. No.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I lied as I walked around.

Damon took my on the 'grand tour'. It was bigger than I thought. I did raise an eyebrow when we got to the library. There were books everywhere! On the floor. Scattered on the desk and two smaller tables in the room. He just ignored the look at continued the tour.

We were sitting in the living room, talking, when the door opened.

"Stefan!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

He looked at me and smiled back. "Bella!" He grabbed me in a hug and spun me around, much like Damon had. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"I am." I said, smirking.

He chuckled and shoved me playfully, "Shut up."

A throat was cleared from a few feet behind Stefan. I looked to see who it was. Oh. Hell. No.

I ran over and pinned her to the wall by her throat. "What the hell are you doing here Katherine!"

I felt someone run over to us and try to pull me away. I turned my head around to see who it was, still having a firm grip on Katherine's throat. Stefan.

"Let go of her, Bella! It's not Katherine!"

I scoffed. "Stefan, I'm not stupid. How the hell are you gunna sit there and tell me that this isn't Katherine!"

"If it was Katherine, she wouldn't be gasping for breath. And she'd be giving more of a fight."

I looked at her. She was red in the face and had her hands over mine in a pathetic attempt to make me let go. She wasn't Katherine? Shit! I quickly let her go.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a bit touchy about the bitch." I apologized.

"A bit." she agreed.

I laughed slightly. "Yeah."

Stefan looked confused. "Now, I know why I don't like her, but what's your problem with her?"

I sighed and retold the story to Stefan and the clone. Stefan looked furious and the chick looked like she was mad and sorry for me at the same time. At least they believed me.

Stefan looked towards Damon. "Why aren't you mad about this?"

He said nothing. Wimp.

I scoffed. "He doesn't believe that Katherine would do something like this. 'Cause she's such a fuckin sweetheart." I said the last part sarcastically.

"This sounds exactly like something she would do!" Stefan fumed. "She's a bitch who uses everyone around her to get whatever she wants."

I second that. Obviously Damon didn't agree. He just went upstairs, to his room, I guessed.

I sighed and just faced Stefan and the strange Katherine look-a-like. "So Stefan, you gunna introduce us, or not?"

"Oh, right. Bella, this is Elena, my girlfriend. Elena, this is Bella, my best friend."

I smiled at the last part. You bet your ass I was. "It's nice to meet you Elena. I am sorry about earlier."

She smiled back at me. "It's nice to meet you, too. And don't worry about it. I probably would've done the same thing, given the circumstances."

DPOV

I can't believe him. How could he just believe that Katherine would do that? And how could he say those things about her. His relationship with her may not have been real, but it was for me. I knew her. They didn't. They could say whatever they wanted. I knew the truth. Maybe someone compelled Bella to think that it was Katherine who did that to her. That Gabriel guy. He could've done it. She trusted him soon enough. That always was one of her flaws. She believed that everyone was good. That everyone could be trusted. They had good intentions at heart. All except Katherine it seems.

Why didn't she like her though? Ok, so maybe she wasn't a good person all the time. No one is. Not even Bella. Or Saint Stefan. They both had bad qualities. They both did bad things somethimes.

I went straight to the library as I got upstairs. I saw how Bella looked at it. I knew it was a mess, and she knew something was up. I guess I couldn't blame her, I mean this room is a mess. Books everywhere. But I couldn't find it! I knew it had to be here somewhere.

Somewhere in this room, there's a book that's says how to open that damn tomb. I had to find it. I had to get Katherine out of there. I owed it to her. She did so much for me, I couldn't just let her rot away in a tomb. I love her. And I know she loves me. I don't care what they think. I'm opening that tomb.

_AN: Okay, not sure how much I like this chapter. You? Go to my profile and vote on who Bella should be with in the end! I need input because I have no clue where I'm going with this. Thank you all soooooo much for reading, adding me and my stories to your favorites and alert lists, and for reviewing! Love, chocolate kisses, and holiday cheer to all of you beautiful people! Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 5: Georgia and Comfort

Chapter 5: Georgia and Comfort

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Twilight or Vampire Diaries. And I cry about it everyday... :'(**

_AN: I wanted to, again, say thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. And also for adding me and my story to your favorites and alert lists. You guys rock my polka-dotted toe socks! :) They're my fave! Keep it up! And I realize that the poll for this story hasn't been up but it is now. I have to keep switching it up between this one and one for my othe story I'm writing at the same time. Go vote before I switch it back! It will be back and forth though, so keep checking! P.S. This chapter starts off on 'Bloodlines'.Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!_

Third person POV

Bella had been living at the boarding house with Damon and Stefan for just a few days, but she was already totally comfortable there. She had to go back and get her car and all of her stuff, but after that she settled in fine.

She was listening to music and reading a book when she heard it. Running footsteps. What? She paused the song and pulled out her earbuds. She could hear Elena crying softly as she quickly walked to the front door.

As far as Bella heard, there was no arguement. Then why did Elena run off? 'Oh, well' she thought, shrugging 'Stefan needs to fix it himself.' She put her earbuds in, turned her ipod to listen to 'The Sharpest Lives', and went back to reading her book.

Elena couldn't believe Stefan would lie to her about this! They looked exactly alike. It hadn't hit her, what Bella said about her looking like Katherine, until later that night. Stefan had went to get me some water and I decided to look around. Then I saw it. The picture of Katherine.

She was like a carbon copy of me. Exactly the same. And it obviously went something to him if he kept it. He said it himself. It holds every memory important enough to hold onto.

Stefan walked into his room and froze. Elena wasn't there. "Elena?" he called out, just in case she was there, just out of sight. No answer. He looked around and found her vervain necklace. Sitting on top of Katherine's picture.

He called her immediately. Voicemail. "Elena, it's Stefan. I know that this picture must've confused you. But I can explain. I _need_ to explain. So please, when you get this, call me." He hung up, frowning. He was worried.

Elena was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't see him until he was just feet away. She gasped and slammed on the brakes. It was too late. She hit him. He definitely wasn't human. He fell to the ground, but the car rolled. It landed upside down. So did Elena.

When she could finally open her eyes, she started looking around for a way to get out. When she turned her head to the right, she saw the man. Laying in the middle of the road. He started moving. She froze. He was getting up. She started frantically trying to get out of her seatbelt. He obviously wasn't human. When she looked again, unsuccessful at getting out of the safety harness, he was standing. Walking towards her. She started struggling again. Trying to find any way she could to get out while keeping her eyes on the man.

He stopped about a foot away from the car. She stopped struggling and screamed. He bent down, but stopped. All of a sudden he ran away. Elena gasped, confused. She moved her head closer to the window, trying to see where he went, when Damon run up to it. She screamed shortly, but stopped once she realized who it was.

Damon looked at her through the window. "How you doing in there?"

"Damon." she sighed, relieved.

"You look stuck." he said lookind around at the overturned car. He stood up.

"It's my seatbelt. I can't get it off." she cried frantically

Damon made shushing noises to palacate her. "Let me get you outta here. I want you to put your hands on the roof." he said, making eye contact with her through the broken window.

She did what he said. "Just like that. You ready?" he asked, making sure.

She nodded.

He counted to three. On three he pulled the door off it's hinges and yanked her gently out of the car. "You okay? Can you stand?" he asked.

He got no response, but he could tell she was concious.

"Is anything broken?" he tried again.

She shook her head. He tried to stand her up from the way he was carrying her. Bridal style.

She stood for a second, but her legs gave out.

"Whoa, you're fading fast, Elena." he laughed breathily.

He stood her up again, but supported her this time. He moved the hair from her face so he could see her. "Elena, look at me. Focus. Look at me."

When she finally made eye contact, he was palacated, saying okay.

She stared at him sadly. "I look like her."

"What?" he asked, confused.

He never got his answer. She fainted seconds after he questioned her. He supported her as she went down, so she wouldn't hit her head. He looked around, making sure no one was around. When he was satisfied they were alone, he picked her up again. "Upsy-daisey." he said as he gently picked her up, bridal style.

When Elena woke up she was confused. She opened her eyes and could see grass and trees passing by, quickly. She was in a car. She looked around and saw Damon. When he saw her looking he smiled sarcastically and said, "Morning."

Elena was still looking around, confused. "Where are we?"

"In Georgia."

"Georgia?"

He just nodded.

"No, no, no, we're not." Elena said, denying what Damon had told her. "Seriously, Damon, where are we?"

He mocked her, "Seriously, we're in Georgia."

He looked at her, nothing but truth in his eyes, that soon turned toward concern. "How you feeling?"

She started stammering, unsure of what to say.

"There's no broken bone's. I checked." he assured her.

"My car." Elena started, "There was a man...I hit a man." she said, disbelieving.

She continued. "But then he go up and- Who was that?"

"That's what I would like to know." Damon stated.

Elena searched for a minute. Her pockets. The seat of Damon's car. "Where's my phone?" she asked. She paused for half a second and tried to calm down. "Okay, we really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over."

Damon ignored her command. He looked over at her and back towards the road as she spoke again.

"I mean it, Damon, pull over."

He just looked towards her and smiled as she said, "Stop the car."

He closed his eyes and groaned, "Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep." He pulled over to the side of the deserted road.

They both got out of the car. Elena had one hand on the door and one on the car as she hunched over in pain, groaning.

Damon looked towards her, concerned. He ran over to help her. "Hey." he spoke gently.

She looked at him, confused. "I'm fine." She walked forward a few feet. "We have to go back."

"Oh, come on. Look, we've already come this far."

She turned to look at him. "Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "That's a ittle melodramatic, don't you think?" he asked, smiling, raising his eyebrows.

"You're not funny."

Damon removed his hand and turned around, exasperated.

"You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia." Elena continued.

"You're in Georgia." he said, smiling, leaning back against the side of his car, arms crossed. "Without your magic little necklace, I might add."

Elena put her hand to her neck, as if to check, while shr remembered what had happened to make her take it off in the first place.

"I could very easily make you agreeable." Damon said smiling.

"What are you trying to prove?"

All of a sudden, a ringing interrupted their conversation/argument.

Damon looked around innocently, while Elena looked at Damon's jacket, where the noise was coming from.

"That's my phone." she said accusingly, looking up at Damon.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he pulled her phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen and held it towards her. "It's your boyfriend."

She looked at it for a second, then turned around, not wanting to answer it.

"I'll take it. Elena's phone." Damon answered.

Stefan stopped his pacing as Damon answered the phone. "Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?" he rattled of questions.

"Elena?" Damon asked, stupidly. Elena's head snapped up at the sound of her name. "No, she's right here. And, yes, she's fine."

"Where are you? Let me speak to her."

Damon held out the phone to Elena. "He wants to talk to you." He said quietly.

She looked at the phone for a second and shook her head, making a noise that specifically meant 'no'.

Damon sighed and brought the phone back up to his ear, "Yeah, I-You know, I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now."

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her..." Stefan threatened, serious.

"You have a good day. Bye, now." Damon said, sarcastically for the first time in that conversation, and hung up the phone.

Bella's ipod stopped playing 'With You In My Head' just in time to hear Stefan throw something and yell 'Bastard'. She was confused. Who was he talking about? Had he and Elena not made up already? And why the hell was he so mad? She turned her ipod off, laid her 4th book down, and went to figure out what the hell was going on.

When she walked in his room, she saw him holding Elena's necklace she had on yesterday, fear in his eyes. Um, okay?

Damon had finally convinced Elena to continue the journey with him, wherever the hell they were going.

When Stefan got to the high school, Bella in tote because there was no way in hell was she gunna be kept outta the loop, he immediately sought out Bonnie. From what Bella could tell, the teenager was a witch. It wasn't exactly rocket science, I mean, Stefan had asked her to do a spell for him. When she heard that Elena was with Damon, Bella was even more confused. From what she had seen before Elena and Stefan headed up to his room to go to 'sleep', Damon and Elena didn't talk much. They didn't seem to like each other.

Apparently, her being with Damon alone was a bad thing. Stefan wanted the witch to see if she could find Elena by using her necklace, but the witch was young. And she thought something was wrong. That she was losing her powers. I knew that wasn't true. Witches can't lose their powers. Maybe she was blocked or something.

Damon and Elena talked more in the car about her car and the man in the road. Damon had pulled her car off to the side of the road and from what he could tell, the man was probably a vampire. Elena asked if she knew him and Damon said not if they'd never met. He mad a joke about vampires not hanging out at a Vamp Bar and Grill.

It was then that they had pulled in to their destination. A place called Bree's Bar. Elena had insisted that they wouldn't let her in because she was under age, but Damon refuted that, saying they would. And they did.

There was a tall black woman at the bar. Maybe late 30s, early 40s. When she saw Damon was shocked and immediately called out his name to confirm. She hopped over the bar and they started kissing. Elena was stunned.

When they broke away for air, Bree got them all shots. To the man who 'broke her heart, crushed her soul, destroyed her life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness'.

That sure was a way to treat someone who ruined your life, make out with them.

Bree told them to drink up, before she took a shot herself. Damon took both his and Elena's. When that was done, Bree asked Elena how Damon had roped her in. She quickly denied, trying to tell her that she was with his brother, but Bree interrupted. Saying either she was roped or whipped, and to enjoy the ride, either way. Elena just agreed, she didn't want to argue with the lady.

Bree proceeded to tell Elena about how her and Damon met at college. Elena, shocked, asking Damon for confirmation about him going to college. He was a smart ass, saying he had been on a college campus. Apparently, the woman was a witch who was dying for someone to share her secret with.

Bree had gotten straight to the point, afterwards, knowing Damon wouldn't be here without an ulterior motive, and asked what they wanted.

While Elena was outside making excuses to Jenna about why she never came home last night or this morning, Damon was grilling Bree, trying to figure out another way to open the tomb. Apparently, there wasn't. They needed the comet, which had already passed over Mystic Falls, the crystal, which Bonnie had destroyed, courtesy of her ancestor, Emily, and the spell.

When Damon checked on Elena, she was on the phone with Stefan. They were arguing about what she had learned last night. He was just trying to get her to tell him where she was, so he could come and get her, but she wanted him to tell her the truth. She had hung up on him in the middle of one of his pleas.

She turned around to find Damon right behind her.

While they were talking, Bree was inside, on the phone. She was still watching them, making sure Damom couldn't hear. She was alerting someone that they were there, at her bar.

Stefan and Bella walked up to the brown house. An older black woman answered the door, cautious. Stefan had came to ask if she knew where Bonnie went. Bella was shocked as the woman admitted to knowing what they were, but then again, she was related to the witch. She was probably one, too. She sent them off, telling them that she had went to face down her fear, and that Stefan knew where she was.

It was dark when they came across the hole Bonnie was in. It was huge. Bella stayed above ground, while Stefan went down to get Bonnie. When the two reappeared, Bonnie was shocked, but soon became serious. She said she heard the vampires in the tomb. Stefan assured her that they couldn't get blood, they couldn't get out. Emily had seen to it when she had Bonnie destroy the crystal.

Elena was getting more drunk by the minute. Her, Damon, and a few other people were surrounding the bar, seeing who could drink their shots the fastest. Elena was winning.

A few minutes later, Elena was winning at pool, when Jenna called her. She went outside so she could hear her better, but tripped on the way out the door and dropped her phone. As she bent down to pick it up, someone covered her mouth with their hand and dragged her off.

Damon came up to the bar by himself. Bree looked around and asked where 'his girl' was. As Damon looked around for her, Bree kept glancing at him nervously. When he saw the back door to the place open, he narrowed his eyes and made his way over.

When he was outside, he saw Elena's phone on the ground. He picked it up and looked around. He started walking in one direction, hoping this was they way she went. When he found her, she was on a ladder surrounded by a bunch of huge gas tanks or something.

She saw him and told him not to come any closer. It was too late. All of a sudden, someone came out of the shadows and hit Damon behind the knees and he fell to the ground. He proceeded to keep hitting him with, what Elena thought, could be a metal baseball bat. The man doused Damon in gasoline, while Elena was trying desperately to stop him, but not get too close.

Damon was spitting the gasoline out of his mouth. "Who are you?"

"That's perfect." the man said sarcastically. "You have no idea."

"What're you talking about? What did he do?" Elena piped in, desperately trying to figure out a way to stop him.

He turned around and snarled at her. "He killed my girlfriend."

Elena was confused. Damon didn't appear to know who he was. How did he know his girlfriend? And why did he kill her?

The man poured the rest of the gasoline on him, yelling. "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing." Damon said weakly.

The man threw the smaller tank of gasoline out of the way as Elena piped in again. "I don't understand."

He didn't even look at her. "My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?"

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend?" Elena asked, confused. " She told me about you. She said you were human."

He looked at her and nodded. "I was."

He turned back around to Damon and pulled matches out of his pocket.

Elena saw and knew she had to act quickly. "Lexi turned you?"

"If you wanna be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

Damon tried to get up while the man was turned around, but he heard him. He turned quickly and kicked him back down.

"She loved you." Elena said quickly. "She said that when it's real, you can't walk away."

He turned to her, getting more furious by the second. "Well, that's a choice you're not gonna have to make."

"Don't. Don't. Please, don't hurt him." she begged.

The man lit one of his matches. "I'm doing you a favor."

"Lexi loved you and she was good, and that means you're good too."

He turned towards her.

"Be better than him. Don't do this I'm begging you. Please."

He turned around and picked Damon up by his shirt. He held him there for a second, just looking at him, and then threw him against the building. Damon landed on the ground and groaned.

"Thank you." Elena said, relieved.

He shook his head at her. "It wasn't for you."

As soon as he ran away, she went to help Damon up.

Stefan, Bella, and Bonnie made their way up the stairs to Bonnie's grandmother's house. She had the door opened before they were even on the porch.

"Well, now, look who's returned from battle." she said as she embraced the younger witch. "Can I talk to your friend for a minute?" she asked after they pulled away. Bonnie nodded. When she got in the house, she turned around to face them.

"Thank you." she said sincerely.

They just nodded.

"I'll just wait in the car." Bella said, not wanting to interfere.

She turned around and walked down the driveway.

"I appreciate your help, Stefan." Bonnie's grandmother said just as sincerely as Bonnie.

"Your welcome, Sheila." Stefan said, smiling, as he walked closer to the door.

She smiled. "I wasn't sure you remembered."

"October 1969." Stefan said, remembering.

"I was barely a teenager."

"And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls." he said smiling.

"Humph."

You know, when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was."

"Until the cops showed up." she said, chuckling.

Stefan smiled.

Sheila got serious. "You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize who you were. Could've gone in a completely different way."

"Well, your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew I could trust you if you believed that I was worthy of your trust."

"Bonnie knows, doesn't she?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes."

"Well, please understand that our loyalty can only extend so far. The town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else."

"I know that." Stefan said nodding.

"As long as we're clear."

He nodded.

"Good night, then."

"Good night, Sheila"

She smiled and shut the door. He stood there for a second and then walked to the car where he knew Bella was waiting and had heard the whole thing."

After Damon had gotten himself together, he walked back into the bar to 'talk to' Bree.

She took a drink and then turned around to see Damon there behind her.

"We were just leaving. I wanted to say goodbye."

She gulped. "Good to see you again, Damon."

"No kiss?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink." she warned.

"And you're telling me this. Why?"

"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" She turned around and there Damon was. "The tomb can be opened." she offered.

He looked at her for a second. "You're lying."

"Emily's grimoire, her spell book. If you know how she closed the tomb, the reversal will be in her book. You can open that tomb."

"Where is this book?" he demanded

She started stammering. "I-"

"You have no idea." he interrupted.

"I am telling you the truth." she begged.

He looked at her for a second. "And I believe you." he said, brushing her hair away from her face. "My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry."

He thrusted his hand into her chest. She gasped and struggled for breath. He kept his hand there for a second and yanked her heart out. She gasped again, but fell to the ground, dead.

When Elena and Damon finally got back the next day, Elena went upstairs to see Stefan.

He heard her coming and looked towards the door. She stepped in and took a deep breath. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You could have told me."

"I wanted to tell you." he replied.

"You said no more lies, only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother and best friend. And that my friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this? This lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? _Who_ am I to you?"

"You are not Katherine. You are the oppsite of everything she was." he assured.

"And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?"

He sighed. "Before I met you."

Elena was confused for the billionth time in the past two days. "What?"

"First day of school when we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena."

"Then when was it?" she asked, thinking she was going to be prepetually confused.

"May 23rd, 2009." he admitted

"But that was..."

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge."

"You were there?"

"Every couple of years, I come back here. To see Zach and see my home. And last spring, I was out in the woods, by Old Wickery Bridge."

He started walking closer to her, still explaining.

"And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. Car was already submerged. Your dad, he was still conscious. I was able to get to him. But he wouldn't let me help him...Until I helped you."

Elena was crying now. "Oh, my God." she gasped and put her hand up to cover her mouth. She removed it to speak. "When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle."

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't...I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out...I looked at your face and you looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you, I learned everything I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't...I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad and..."

Elena took a deep breath and asked the one question he didn't get to. "Why do I look like her?"

Stefan was reluctant. "Elena, you've been through so much."

"Why do I look like her, Stefan?" she repeated. "What are you not telling me?"

He relented. "It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert, she was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. You were adopted, Elena."

What? She was shocked. She moved to sit down on his bed and he followed. "How do you know this?"

"Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her even being pregnant."

She turned to look at him. "What else do you know?"

"I would've had to look into the Pierce family. And I couldn't do that. That's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine-Listen to me...it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you." He said holding her hands and staring into her eyes. She nodded and kissed him. After she just sat there in his arms. Him comforting her while she cried about the newfound truth about her 'family'.

She got home a few hours later with red eyes and puffy cheeks. Jenna was sitting on the couch, magazine in hand. She was furious. When she heard the door open, she turned towards it. When she saw it was Elena she slipped into lecture mode.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Elena. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? And why did you lie to me about it? I thought we were closer than that."

Jenna wasn't the only mad one now. "Now is not the time to talk about lies."

Elena turned to go upstairs to her room.

"Don't do that, don't turn this on me. I didn't do anything."

Elena stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She turned around to face Jenna. "Okay, question. Am I adopted?"

Jenna was shocked. Frozen. She just stood there, staring at Elena.

"I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that." She said the last part sarcastically and turned to go up the stairs.

Jenna turned around to explain. "Elena, I didn't- They asked me not to."

"I don't wanna hear it." Elena said from the top of the staircase.

When she got to her room, Bella was there, sitting on her bed, facing the door, waiting for her. She looked at Elena. "I'm sorry. About your parents. Their death. And everything else you found out today and yesterday."

She looked sincere. Elena genuinely liked the pretty vampire. She was nice. And she obviously cared a lot for people. She had come all the way over here to apologize with something she had nothing to do with.

And the look in her eyes. It wasn't pity. She was genuinely sorry and concerned for her new human friend. Elena sat on the bed next to her. She souldn't say anything or she would cry. She had just spent over an hour at Stefan's house, crying. How could she still have tears.

Bella must've understood the silence. She wrapped her arms around the shorter human girl and let her cry. Elena let it out as soon as Bella's arms wrapped around her. She apreciated the comfort. For some reason, it felt different with her. Maybe she just needed to cry to someone she didn't really know. That's why people put up their stories and stuff on the internet, right.

They wanted someone they didn't know to know about their problems, so that the people they knew wouldn't judge them to harshly or have a predetermined opinion about the situation. Whatever the reason, she was glad the older teenager had offered her comfort.

_AN: Holy smokes, guys! That chapter took FOREVER! I will admit I used the DVD I had. If you like this, I wil continue doing it this way, if you prefer it the other way, I will certainly go back and change my ways. Tell me! Yet again, I'm reminding you about the poll. I'm having to switch back and forth between this poll and a poll for my other story, which is a crossover between Leverage and Twilight. Check it out! And if the poll for this story isn't up, check back everyday until it is. That one will be up longer, so the poll for this story will be up more, until I want to interpret the answer in the story. I hope you liked it, it certainly took a long time and is, by far, the longest chapter I've ever done. Love, chocolate kisses, and happy holiday wishes to all of my amazing readers! I probably won't update again until after xmas, so FELIZ NAVIDAD my loves! Stay beautiful! I love you guys soooo much!_


	6. Chapter 6: Unpleasantville part 1

Chapter 6: Unpleasantville part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

_AN: HOLY SMOKES GUYS! I'M SOOO SORRY! I didn't expect to be away this long. I've been super busy and my other story was demanding my attention. Also, I've said this on my other story, a Twilight-Leverage crossover, but if you don't read it then you don't know. We've figured out a few weeks ago that my grandmother has cancer. My schedule's gotten even more unpredictable because most of my time is spent over there helping her. I can't promise an update soon, but I wanted to try to give you guys something. I know this has been a long time coming for you guys, so I'll shut up. Anyways,...ONWARDS!_

**3RD POV**

Stefan and Elena were in her room laying on her bed. Stefan, like Elena, was propped up on his right elbow, was laying with his head near her hip facing her.

"Stefan," Elena started,"who was that man in the road?"

"I don't know," he answered,"Do you remember anything about him?"

She shook her head. "I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, frustrated. Then, he remembered something. "I brought some vervain for, um, for you and Jenna." He said as he sat up, moved to the end of the bed, and grabbed a box off of the floor. Elena sat up, too, looking interested. Stefan opened the box, pulling some things out. "And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy. A few extra ones for friends. You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you."

Elena picked up a piece of the plant from the box. "Wow, so much to remember."

"I know," Stefan replied,"but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful."

Elena nodded.

The doorbell sounded from downstairs. Jeremy, who was sitting at the kitchen table, drawing, sighed and went to answer the door. He opened the door to find the pizza guy. "Hey. It's gonna be $22,"the pizza guy said, taking the pizza out of the bag and holding it out to Jeremy.

Jeremy turned towards the stairs and yelled,"Elena, I need the money."He turned back towards the door. "Uh, here, come in. Just put it on the table." He said, pointing to the table by the door. He hesitated at the door for a second, then walked in and put the pizza on the table.

Elena came jogging down the stairs. "Hey. Um...", she handed him the money. "Keep the change." she said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Thanks. And you have yourself a good night." he said, walking backwards out the door.

Elena smiled and shut it behind him.

* * *

><p>Bella sat in a chair in the library, watching Damon. She was both amused and confused. What the hell was he searching for?<p>

Stefan walked into the room slowly, going around the books all over the floor. He looked up, seeing Damon taking books off the shelves, looking at the title briefly before throwing them down, obviously not being what he was hunting for. He heard his older brother sigh in frustration.

"What are you looking for Damon?" Stefan asked. Bella's head turned toward him. She wanted to know as well.

"None of your concern." Damon answered, not looking away from the bookcase. Bella rolled her eyes. How did she know he wouldn't answer Stefan. She stood up and left the room, going to take Damon's car to get the cigarettes she had taken up smoking a few years back. She wasn't really sure why, but they calmed her. She definitely needed calming living in this house.

"No, but putting Elena in harm's way, that is my concern." he retaliated.

"Heh heh. What are you talking about?" Damon asked, flipping through a book.

"I'm talking about Atlanta."

"Oh, yeah." Damon said, looking up from his book and turning towards his brother. "Elena and I had a blast."

He looked back towards the bookcase as Stefan leaned against it, chuckling to himself.

"I get it. You're bitter because one of us gets to be with the person they love and poor Katherine is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. That what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon changed the subject, bending down to look at the books on a lower shelf.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting."

Damon turned towards Stefan. "Don't you have school?" he asked with a sarcastic amile on his face.

Stefan smiled back and Damon turned toward the bookcase, bitter. Stefan smirked at him, turning to leave and go to school.

* * *

><p>Jeremy looked up as a paper was thrown on his desk. He picked up his graded paper to see a red 'A' circled at the top.<p>

"Surprised?" Alaric asked. "It's a good paper."

"Heh."

"Your thoughts are clear, your argument's well laid out. It's just, uh... You don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls?"

Jeremy stuttered. "No, I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing and more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia."

Alaric, who was now sitting behind his desk, shook his head and smiled. "It's conjecture but creative, which is why you got the 'A'."

Jeremy smiled and returned to packing up his things.

"I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all."

Jeremy smiled, standing up and throwing his backpack on his shoulder. "Hey, I won't."

He was halfway across the classroom when Alaric stopped him. "Oh, uh, Jeremy, the source you cited for the 1860s info...uh, "Johnathan Gilbert"?"

"Oh, uh, my ancestors journal?" Jeremy asked, confirming.

"I'd really like to see that sometime."

"Really?" he asked, disbelieving.

Alaric laughed. "A first-person account of the Civil War, that's like, uh, porn for a history teacher."

Jeremy sat his backpack on a nearby desk and, after rummaging through it for a moment, pulled out the journal. "If you think my essay's creative, wait 'till you get a load of this thing." He tossed it on Alaric's desk.

Alaric picked it up. "Thank you." he said to Jeremy as he walked out the door, backpack back on his shoulder. He waved his paper as he looked back, silently conveying a 'no problem'."

* * *

><p>"It's so pretty." Caroline complimented, looking down at the necklace on her neck. "Thank you." She turned towards Elena walking to the right of her. "God, it'll go with, like, everything."<p>

Elena smiled at her and laughed a little.

"What's the occasion?" Caroline asked.

Elena shrugged. "No occasion. Just a little friend gift."

"A lesbian-friend necklace, cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline said, wiggling her shoulders as they sat down at an empty picnic table. She winked and smiled.

"Your friendship is important to me." Elena said, bringing the brown paper sack with her lunch in it in front of her.

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline asked, taking her sandwhich out of her own plastic sack.

"Cause you've been avoiding me." Elena said honestly. "And I wanted you to know that whatever's going on between you and Matt, it's okay."

Caroline took in a nervous breath. "I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. We've hung out a couple times. That's it. But-" She sighed then shook her head. "I just feel like we've peaked as friends."

Elena nodded in understanding.

Caroline shook her head and started talking very fast. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?" She shook her head again.

Elena smiled. "It's a little weird but-" She giggled. "If it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me."

"But it's all about you." Caroline stated, shaking her head. "Matt's not over you and we all know it."

Elena shook her head, unwrapping her sandwhich. "I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming." Bonnie said, the noise of people chattering surrounding them.<p>

"And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate, it lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents." Elena shook her head, confused. "None of it makes any sense."

"Which is why you should ask Jenna."

Elena groaned, dreading that conversation.

"First of all, the Elena I know would want the real truth, good or bad."

"And second of all?" Elena asked, shoving a fry into her mouth.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a...vampire." Bonnie's voice lowered to a whisper on the 'v' word. "So, unless your birth parents are aliens, how bad could it be?"

Elena laughed and looked around the room. "Uh, okay, look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is _severely _lacking accessories." She stood up, brushing her hands together.

"Okay, I'll pay the bill." Bonnie said, reaching for her purse.

"Okay, bye." Elena said, walking away.

"Bye."

_AN: Well, I fit part of the episode in here. I'm about to leave to go to my grandmother's, so sadly this is all I can give you for now. I'll try and update as soon as possible, but with my grandmother and my other story, I have no idea when that'll be. I hope you guys enjoy the little bit you got and I'm sorry it couldn't be more. I know there wasn't alot of Bella in this chapter, but next chapter she'll definitely be in more. I hope no one's too upset with me. Please review! I wanna know what you think. And advice on where you wanna see the Damon/Bella relationship go would be much appreciated. I have no frikin clue what I'm gonna do about those two. Please let me know. Lots-o-love to all of my beautiful readers! You're amazing! Don't you dare change a thing! Until next time!_


End file.
